Shot
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Sería su escudo, estaría a su lado para siempre. Pero por mas que lo hubiese deseado, una vez que la bala atravesó su cuerpo, no hubo forma de salvarle. Sin poder evitarlo había roto su promesa de protegerle.


**Nombre:** "Shot"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Pareja: **Deamon Spade x Giotto Vongola.

**Género:** Yaoi.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Mucho drama, mucho dolor y todo eso, sin olvidar cosas de lo más tristes y dolorosas de leer, y por supuesto…muerte de un personaje.

**Nota de la autora: **No tengo mucho que decir, este es el primer oneshot de mi nueva tanda de onshots basados en canciones, porque he notado que muchos de ustedes, queridos lectores, están a ala espera de nuevas cosas, así que aquí no solo les traigo nuevos oneshots sino que también nuevas parejas, así que tengan paciencia.

**KHR no me pertenece ni tampoco la canción en la cual base este fic.**

"**Shot"**

_**Esta noche, escapémonos esta noche – **_había dicho Giotto de pie junto a la ventana, afuera el sol poco a poco se ocultaba, los rayos anaranjados acariciando la figura del rubio, le hacía casi ver etéreo, con 40 años conservaba toda esa belleza que le hacía irresistible.

_¿Escapar? ¿Irnos? – _inquirió Deamon sentado en la cama, Giotto solo llevaba puerta una camisa negra que no parecía ser suya, los ojos del rubio se encontraron con los de su guardián.

_Si, quizás encontremos paz en otro lado, cruzando mares incluso…pero…vámonos – _soltó con una sonrisa soñadora, Spade no pudo evitar sonreír también.

_Para decirle basta al temor, al desorden – _le respondió el más alto viendo todo esto desde el punto de vista del jefe Vongola, el irse solo podía significar libertad para él, una libertad que hace años no sentía.

_Exacto – _Giotto comenzó a acercarse a la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta, cerca del otro, una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, Spade le miró atentamente, casi como si pudiese ver que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

_¿Y los otros?_

_Solo vámonos…solo nosotros – _pudo ver cierto miedo en esas orbes anaranjadas, y Spade sabía perfectamente a que le tenía miedo, o más bien…**A quien…**

_¿Y él? – _Giotto desvió la mirada, tantas cosas habían sucedido, tantos errores había cometido, si tan solo pudiese arreglarlos, cambiarlos, borrarlos, las cosas serian más fáciles, tan diferentes a cómo eran ahora, pero no podía hacerlo, debía vivir o intentar vivir con ellos, con las consecuencias de sus actos, de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, ya sea bueno o malo, su vida le estaba pasando la cuenta en la forma de una sola persona, de **esa **persona…de **él…**

_El no puede saberlo, no debe…no debe_ – Giotto comenzó a temblar, a estremecerse al pensar en él, Spade se acercó a él y le estrechó entre sus brazos, calmándolo con su sola presencia.

_No te preocupes…yo te mantendré despierto si nos encuentra, es innecesario decir de que estaré a tu lado siempre, si él hace algo yo estaré allí para protegerte._

_Lo sé, lo sé._

_Escúchame Giotto – _sujetó al rubio de los hombros y le hizo mirarle – _Yo daría lo qe fuera por ti, recibiría una bala por ti, sería un escudo para ti, lo daría todo si eso pudiese salvarte, nunca lo olvides – _colocó sus manos en el rostro del jefe Vongola, el que dejó caer una lagrima solitaria para luego sonreír levemente.

_Nunca lo olvidaré._

_Así me gusta – _y tras eso besó a Giotto.

Esa noche, tal como Giotto lo había dicho y deseado, lo habían hecho, dejando atrás una nota para G, se fueron de la mansión Vongola rumbo a Japón a la espera de encontrar allí algo de la paz que tanto necesitaba el rubio, lejos de la mafia, lejos de todo, y en especial lejos de Ricardo, lejos de **Secondo Vongola.**

Deamon Spade no podía evitar sentir una incontenible ira hacia el heredero Vongola, todo en Secondo gritaba peligro y muerte.

Ricardo Vongola, Secondo, por donde se le mirara era una persona de temer, con solo unos 20 años era despiadado y calculador, y por seguro llevaría a la familia Vongola por rumbos completamente distintos, diferentes al camino que Giotto había tomado, el camino que el rubio había deseado que la familia siguiera pero que ahora no sería más que un sueño dentro de su cabeza.

Pero no era por ello que Spade odiaba a Secondo, porque si, el guardián de la niebla de Giotto odiaba al heredero Vongola, pero no era por su despiadada y cruel forma de ser, era por algo más cercano, algo más personal, algo por lo cual aun hoy se culpaba, a pesar de que no tendría como haberlo sabido, como haberlo evitado.

Giotto dormía plácidamente con la cabeza a poyada en el hombro del mas alto, iban en un vehículo rumbo a la casa que el rubio se había conseguido, en la cual vivirían de ahora en adelante en Japón.

Deamon cerró sus ojos un momento, recordando…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**Flash Back**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El guardián de la niebla junto al del sol había partido a una misión cerca de Inglaterra, y no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana. No sabía muy bien porque, pero en el momento en el que se despidió de Primo, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo no estuviese bien, el rubio jefe Vongola simplemente le había mirado con interés.

_¿Sucede algo Spade? Knuckles te espera – _le dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

_Es solo que…_- se detuvo, ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que era solo un presentimiento de algo? – _Nada, solo un escalofrío…nos vemos._

Recordaba con claridad el rostro de Primo, su sonrisa al despedirse, sus ojos anaranjados solo mirándole a él, pero a pesar de ello, Spade no podía evitar sentirlo, algo no estaba bien, sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien en toda esta situación, pero no podía saber qué es lo que era.

_¿Estás bien? – _inquirió Knuckles sentado junto a Spade en el automóvil.

_Si –_ le respondió de manera cortante, pero la verdad es que no estaba bien, algo malo, algo en su interior le decía que algo sucedía, pero no podía simplemente regresar a la mansión, tenía una misión que cumplir, y luego, una vez que eso estuviese solucionado podría verificar si sus miedos eran reales o no.

Si tan solo hubiese escuchado lo que muy en el fondo su corazón sabía.

La misión salió a la perfección, de hecho solo tardo cinco días y no siete como se había esperado, así que una vez dejado todo listo, los dos guardianes regresaron a Italia. El cielo estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrellas para cual llegaron a la mansión, la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, el vehículo se detuvo en la entrada. Un nudo se formó en el estomago de Spade, algo malo sucedía, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser.

_Algo no está bien – _rápidamente bajo del auto y entró al vestíbulo, el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, con pasos rápidos el guardián de la niebla subió las escaleras rumbo a la recamara de Primo, llamó una vez antes de abrir la puerta - _¿Giotto? – _si de algo se había percatado en su camino había la habitación del rubio, había sido el hecho de que no se había encontrado con nadie, ni subordinados, ni guardianes, ni G, algo estaba terriblemente mal - _¿Giotto? – _llamó nuevamente, y de respuesta solo obtuvo un quejido ¿Quejido?

_De…Deamon – _esa era la voz de Giotto, pero sonaba rasposa, cansada.

_Giotto –_ Spade se acercó rápidamente a la cama, al hacerlo lo primero que le golpeó fue el olor, el olor a sangre…y a sexo.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –_ comenzó a repetir el rubio mientras se cubría el rostro, al hacerlo Deamon notó sus muñecas, las que tenían marcas rojas, como si hubiesen sido amarradas.

_¿Giotto que sucedió?_ – inquirió pasando su mirada por el cuerpo del rubio, notando que este se encontraba apenas vestido con una camisa, la que parecía estar desgarrada - _¿Giotto?_

_Lo siento, lo siento – _con más detalle pudo ver la sangre en las sabanas, deslizándose por las piernas del rubio, no había que ser adivino para saber qué es lo que había sucedido.

_Dios –_ soltó el más alto en un susurro, sentándose en el borde de la cama, acercándose a Giotto, sintiendo como este temblaba, como no quería que se acercara - _¿Quién…quien fue? – _inquirió buscando la mirada del otro, el cual le esquivaba con insistencia – _Dime Giotto ¿Quién fue? – _Por la cabeza de Deamon mil y un personas pasaban, posibles culpables, enemigos potenciales, contrincantes de la familia, todos ellos…todos ellos posibles culpables de esto, de hacerle **esto **a su Giotto.

_No…no… - _el rubio no quería hablar, no quería ver a Deamon.

_¡Dime Giotto! – _le sujetó con firmeza los hombros.

_No…_

_Giotto – _suplicó con dolor en su voz…el rubio levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos rojizos por las lagrimas que había derramado en los ojos de Spade, viendo el cariño, el miedo, la duda, todas esas cosas en la mirada de su guardián.

Y fue allí que Giotto supo que tenía que decirle, tenía que decirle la verdad a Deamon, su guardián, su amante, merecía saber la verdad, aunque fuese dolorosa…

_¿Quién? – _volvió a preguntar.

_Secondo._ – dijo en un susurro quedo y temeroso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**Flash Back**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jamás había visto a Giotto tan asustado, tan temeroso de alguien, siendo un jefe de mafia, se había enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces, pero esto, el hecho de lidiar con Secondo le descolocaba por completo, desde ese momento, tras descubrir la identidad del atacante de Primo, Spade se prometió a si mismo que nunca dejaría solo al rubio, nunca. La otra persona que sabía sobre todo esto, era G, el que lo había descubierto una noche en la que escuchó a Primo discutiendo con Secondo, discusión que bien podría haber terminado en un escenario semejante al que había presenciado Spade, sino hubiese sido por la curiosidad del guardián de la tormenta, el cual había alcanzado a intervenir.

Por eso mismo Giotto había insistido en dejarle una nota a G, teniendo esperanza de que su fiel mano derecha mantendría unida la familia el tiempo suficiente para que pudiesen alejarse de Secondo y sus planes para los Vongola, eso era lo único que deseaba el rubio, eso y alejarse de Secondo para siempre, encontrar paz con Deamon, solo con él, ya que confiaba en sus demás guardianes, sabía que ellos encontrarían una forma, alguna, la que sea.

El vehículo se detuvo, ambos intercambiaron unas miradas antes de que el rubio sonriera mirando por la ventana, el cielo brillante y celeste, tan hermoso y tan lleno de vida.

_Nos encontraremos un hogar, esta vez seremos libres – _soltó Primo mirando por la ventana para luego mirar a Deamon, el cual le sonrió de vuelta.

_Basta de aquel infierno, de aquel dolor ¿No es así? – _Deamon tomó una de las manos de Primo, sintiendo su cálida piel.

_Entonces vamos – _dijo el rubio.

Al parecer las cosas mejorarían, quizás, solo quizás valía la pena soñar con un futuro juntos, un verdadero futuro, no uno que fuese oscuro como la mafia que habían comenzado y que sin saberlo acabaría con sus vidas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

G se detuvo y miró al otro, allí sentado en ese escritorio al cual aun no tenía derecho, pero el pelirrojo no podía decir nada, no cuando el bastardo que había provocado todo esto estuviese frente a él y se tratara del heredero de la familia Vongola.

Al pensar en ello G no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Giotto se sentirá culpable por eso? ¿Por haberle elegido a él como heredero? El guardián de la tormenta suspiro, Giotto no tenía como haberlo sabido, estas cosas simplemente suceden, ¿Cómo lo hubiese sabido? Secondo no había mostrado indicios de ser así, había tenido una infancia normal, ¿Qué lo había convertido en este monstruo? ¿Los celos? ¿El deseo de poder? Quizás nunca lo sabrían.

_Entonces no lo sabes – _soltó el joven de unos 22 años, cruzándose de brazos, mirando inquisidoramente al mayor, el que no se inmuto ante esto, él no era fácilmente intimidado, menos por un mocoso como este.

_No, no se nada –_ respondió de manera cortante, estaba harto de Secondo, mas que harto, lo único que quería era irse, simplemente irse.

_O sea…_- comenzó achicando la mirada – _El jefe de la familia se ha ido, tú su guardián de la tormenta, mano derecha y mejor amigo, no sabes donde esta – _le miró. Si las miradas mataran, G habría estado muy satisfecho de haber asesinado a Secondo solo con su mirada.

_No_. _No lo sé - _respondió con voz firme y mirada ausente, como si todo este interrogatorio no tuviese importancia alguna.

_¿No sabías que se iba a ir?_

_No._

_¿Ni a donde fue?_

_No._

_¿Ni con quien?_

_No._

_Entiendo…- _desvió la mirada antes de volver a ver al pelirrojo – _Puedes retirarte – _G se movió para cumplir con lo ordenado, cuando las palabras de Secondo le congelaron en su lugar – _Sin Primo aquí tendré que conseguir a otro para calentar mi cama – _soltó el menor sabiendo que sus palabras harían enojar a G, pero que este se contendría, no podía llegar y simplemente atacar al heredero Vongola.

…- G prefirió seguir dándole la espalda al otro, con pasos lentos se acerco a la puerta, quería salir de allí ahora, antes de que el otro le hiciera enojar aun más.

_Quizás el guardián de la lluvia sirva, he escuchado que los asiáticos son como muñecas en la cama _– el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y apretó los puños, necesitaba salir de allí, de esa oficina que no era más la de Primo, de esa mansión que no era más su hogar, antes de que pudiese hacer algo de lo que tendría que arrepentirse después.

Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y salió a paso rápido fuera de esa oficina rumbo a su habitación. No podía dejar que Secondo pusiera sus manos sobre quienes servían a Primo, si bien no podía evitar que tomara el control sobre la familia, si podía evitar que intentara dominar a los guardianes de Giotto, no lo permitiría, no mientras viviera.

_Ugetsu _– fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en su recamara, sabiendo que el japonés le esperaba en su interior, oculto entre las sombras.

_G ¿Qué sucedió_?

_Secondo está buscando a Giotto_.

_Sabíamos que lo iba a hacer, eso no es algo extraño _– le respondió el guardián de la lluvia poniéndose de pie de donde había estado sentado, en el borde de la cama del otro.

_Lo sé, pero se está volviendo una amenaza muy grande, no me extrañaría que comenzara a idear alguna forma de acabar con el legado de Primo._

_¿Legado?_

_Nosotros, los aliados._

_Por Kami ¿Crees que sea capaz? – _inquirió el japonés, G le miró con firmeza, sabiendo de todo lo que era capaz el futuro jefe Vongola, sabiendo hasta donde podía llegar su ambición.

_Si, estoy seguro de ello –_ le respondió clavando sus ojos en los oscuros de Ugetsu.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer sin Primo? – _interrogó el japonés sin desviar la mirada.

_Debemos irnos, Secondo pronto tomará control de la familia y nosotros pasaremos a ser la generación pasada, el se deshará de nosotros de todas maneras –_ _le dijo con firmeza._

_Esta bien…- _Ugetsu bajó la mirada para luego comenzar a alejarse de G y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – preguntó el pelirrojo algo nervioso, las palabras de Secondo, las intenciones detrás de ellas le habían afectado, aunque lo más probable es que por ello las había dicho en primer lugar, para alterarle.

_A mi habitación –_ G se removió algo nervioso, el japonés notó esto y enarcó una ceja - _¿Sucede algo?_

_Es solo…- _no sabía cómo plantear sus miedos, siempre a sido una persona orgullosa decir que temía por la integridad de Ugetsu iba un poquito en contra de sus principios. No quería que Ugetsu deambulara por los pasillos, sabía que el japonés podía cuidarse solo, pero con Secondo nunca se puede saber, su cabeza retorcida parecía funcionar de formas curiosas – _Quédate conmigo – _soltó finalmente desviando sus mirada, el japonés ladeó su cabeza

_¿Qué me quede aquí?_ – inquirió retrocediendo sus pasos y deteniéndose frente al pelirrojo.

_Si, quédate aquí, conmigo._

_¿Por qué? – _pregunto el japonés mirando fijamente al otro.

_Tengo miedo –_ soltó el guardián de la tormenta en un susurro, sintiendo como Ugetsu le abrazaba, sintiendo sus manos aferrarse a su espalda, a su camisa.

_Todo estará bien, todo estará bien._

_Eso espero, realmente espero que todo mejore, que Primo este bien…_

Y_o igual, yo igual._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un poco más de un mes había transcurrido desde que Giotto y Deamon habían abandonado Italia con todo lo que esto representaba. El contacto que Primo había dicho tener en Tokyo era nada más y nada menos que la madre de su hijo ¡Su hijo! A causa de esto el guardián de la niebla se había enfadado con el rubio, enfado que había durado solo unas horas, Giotto le había explicado la razón detrás de este otro heredero.

"_**Una esperanza" **_

Había dicho que significaba. Primo y Spade sabían que si después de Secondo las cosas seguían ese camino, la familia Vongola perecería con el tiempo. Este heredero resguardado en un país distante, protegido de la oscuridad que representaba la mafia, podría algún día enmendar todos los errores que se habían cometido, algún día.

Tras contactarse con la mujer en cuestión, ella les había aconsejado que se trasladaran mas al interior, que se mantuvieran alejados de las ciudades grandes, que sería lo mejor, tomando en cuenta su situación.

Así que gracias a la ayuda de ella, ambos se habían trasladado y ahora se encontraban viviendo en una cómoda casa a las afueras de Tokyo, lejos de la ciudad, pero no lo suficiente como para que esto fuese demasiado peligroso para ellos, después de todo, solo estaban ellos dos, nadie mas.

A medida que los días habían comenzado a transcurrir, Spade había notado el cambio en Primo, como sonreía más seguido, como en cada uno de sus gestos, de sus movimientos se podía notar su alivio. Primo era feliz, al fin podía descansar de todo, y su guardián sabia que bien merecido se lo tenía, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Pero no todo puede ser perfección en el paraíso, no para ellos, nunca para ellos.

_Deamon – _el mencionado se volteó, estaba recostado en la cama, a su lado Giotto le miraba con aquellos preciosos ojos anaranjados.

_Dime – _le respondió sonriendo levemente.

_Algo…algo va a suceder – _la sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver aquellos ojos cruzados por el miedo, por la incertidumbre.

_¿Qué?_ _Dime – _Spade sabia, al igual que todos sus guardianes que el primer jefe de la familia Vongola tenía un poder para percibir estas cosas, para percibir que algo no estaba bien, que algo iba a suceder.

_Algo malo, muy malo se acerca –_ soltó, Deamon pudo notar que temblaba, casi como si supiera exactamente qué es lo que se acercaba, que es lo que sucedería.

_Hay algo que no me estás diciendo…_- al decir esto pudo ver como el rubio desviaba la mirada – _Dime Giotto, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarte?_

_No, no…no quiero que te pase algo malo._

_No te preocupes por mí, tu eres el importante aquí – _le dijo sujetando su rostro – _Tu debes vivir cueste lo que cueste._

_Mi vida es innecesaria, y lo sabes Deamon – _el guardián de la niebla no pudo decir nada.

_Para mi es necesaria…no importa lo que suceda yo estaré a tu lado para evitarlo._

Y Primo sabía que Spade decía la verdad, sabia a la perfección que su guardián de la niebla estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por él, por protegerle, por asegurar que siguiera respirando, y le dolía saber eso, le dolía, pues sabía que si las cosas sucedían tal como había visto su guardián seria el que más sufriría, y lo peor de todo, es que Spade se culparía por ello, sentiría que no pudo hacer nada, pero Giotto sabia, estaba consciente que una vez que el destino comenzara a mover sus hilos no existía manera alguna de detenerlo. Solo quedaba atenerse a lo que sea que traería consigo, y el rubio estaba seguro, no sería nada bueno, ni para él ni para nadie.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo habían intentado, lo habían intentado con toda su alma, con cada una de las fibras de su ser, pero había sido inútil, completamente inútil, nada de todo lo que habían hecho había servido al final…

Recordaba cada palabra de lo que había dicho Deamon, recordaba cada detalle con una claridad detallada.

"_**No dejaré que te toque, porque te amo"**_

Giotto sonrió al recordar eso, Deamon había mantenido su promesa, Secondo no le había tocado, no había necesitado hacerlo, solo una bala, solo una pequeña bala había sido suficiente para acabar con la vida de Primo Vongola, del gran jefe de la familia Vongola.

_¡No cierres los ojos! – _podía escuchar que su guardián de la niebla le decía, pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado. No sentía dolor, la bala le había dado de lleno en el pecho, podría fácilmente haberla esquivado, pero simplemente jamás se hubiese perdonado si lo hubiese hecho, y eso Secondo lo había sabido, por eso había apuntado el arma a Spade, a sabiendas que Primo le protegería, a pesar de que se suponía que era el deber de un guardián el de proteger a su jefe. Giotto siempre había sabido que esa regla al final nunca había corrido con su familia, con ninguno de sus integrantes, cada uno de ellos era demasiado importantes, porque ellos eran **su familia, **y si tenía que morir por ellos, lo haría con gusto - _¡Giotto! – _ya no podía abrir sus ojos, sentía o más bien percibía que Deamon estaba aguantando sus lagrimas.

_Todo…todo estará bien – _soltó el rubio con dificultad, para luego toser y escupir sangre, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, la oscuridad, la cálida oscuridad le tiraba de manera insistente, ya casi apenas escuchaba la voz de Deamon, ni siquiera tenía que escucharle para saber qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

"_**¡No cierres los ojos! ¡No mueras! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo!"**_

_Te amo…- _soltó Giotto en un susurro, moviendo su mano apenas, buscando la mano de Deamon, de inmediato este la sujetó con firmeza, el rubio pudo sentir algo cálido entre sus dedos, los más probable es que fuese sangre, su sangre.

_Giotto…Giotto…_

Tras el disparo de Secondo, Spade había utilizado sus ilusiones, con ellas había logrado escapar, alejarse del ahora jefe Vongola, no permitiría que pusiera siquiera una mano sobre Giotto, sucediera lo que sucediera el rubio se quedaría a su lado.

Ahora se encontraban oculto en un templo, protegidos por algunas ilusiones de Spade, a la espera de que Secondo simplemente se fuera, asumiera que Giotto había muerto a causa de la herida. El guardián de la niebla bajo la mirada, clavando sus ojos en el rubio apoyado en su regazo, a cómo iba todo esto, eso no sería una mentira, sino que la más cruel realidad.

_¿Giotto! – _el rubio había dejado de moverse - _¡Giotto! – _le zarandeó un poco, sintiendo el pánico aumentar dentro de él, los ojos del rubio se abrieron, aquel brillo anaranjado que siempre había sido característico de Giotto, poco a poco se apagaba.

_Lo siento tanto Deamon…de verdad…- _dijo en un susurro, apretando la mano de su guardián con toda la fuerza que a estas alturas le quedaba.

_No…no…no hay nada de lo que disculparse Giotto – _le dijo con voz suave – _absolutamente nada – _Deamon sentía sus ojos arder, pronto comenzaría a llorar ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no derramaba una lagrima?

_Te amo._

Y tras eso el silencio.

No había podido mantener su promesa al Primo Vongola, a su Giotto. Sin saber que este último jamás hubiese permitido que muriese en su lugar, Giotto había estado preparado para morir en nombre de sus seres queridos.

Y eso, había sido algo que nadie nunca sabría.

**Fin.**


End file.
